The invention relates to a urological examination table comprising a patient support platform and comprising a collector receptacle insertable in two supports at the caudal frontal side of the patient support platform directly beneath the same.
In the case of urological examination tables, it is known to position the patient on the patient support platform in the lithotomy position with the posterior near the caudal frontal side of the patient support platform. In order to collect outflowing contrast medium, rinsing (or flushing) fluid, as well as cotton swabs, and the like, such urological examination tables are provided at this frontal side with a collector receptacle which can be pulled forward in a drawer-like fashion. This collector receptacle, in most instances an enameled metal tub, frequently obstructs the examination on account of its bulkiness. On the other hand, however, it cannot be substantially reduced in size, because its collector-volume would otherwise be too greatly restricted. Also, a reduction in its cross-section pursuant to a simultaneous enlargement of its depth would be disadvantageous, because the freedom of movement of the examining individual would be thereby impaired.